The Get of Fenris
|founded= yes |foundedday= 3 |foundedmonth= 9 |foundedyear= 2005 |updateday=22 |updatemonth=3 |updateyear=2012 |portrait=yes }} The Get of Fenris is a crew that sails the Cerulean Ocean under the flag . The crew previously flew the flag Elysian Fields. Public Statement Respect those around you and rich rewards will come your way Extended Public Statement 'Ello mates.This is the crew The Get of Fenris. We be stocked with excellent members and have much experience with the sea! For a fun place, good poe, and people ye will never forget, ye don't need a chart to find us. For those of you who do not know. Fenris is a part of the norse mythology and was a powerful wolf whose jaws touched the ground and the sky at the same time. He ate Odin at Ragnarok and was killed by one of Odin's sons. Our flag forums are www.elysianfieldsonline.net please register with your pirates name and find out what events are coming up!!! Send a tell to scoobdoo with your pirate name, rank and crew Please support your crew and flag by taking jobs at: *Dressed to kill (Tailors)- Namath *Dread in the Water (Shipyard) - Namath *Trixylick's Ironworking stall - Namath *Ironworking Stall - Frond *Elizajean's weavery - Namath *Jaya's Distillery - Spring and Tinga It will support our funds and make our flag poe If Pillaging with us please: #Always ask permission to board before hopping on a vessel. (Sometimes we run commads or run sloop pillys at 6 not 7) #Do not leave during battle, your booty will get reduced without sufficient reason. #Teaming is very important when Rumbling or Sword fighting on pillies please either send me, surfie or the B Naver a tell if you or not sure #Respect the captain and Commanding officer's orders. #If you are a new B Naver stick to using a Sloop until your respected, it is easier to learn, also use the navy to learn its free stock and you get a gunner. When taking out a sloop please make sure you stock it atleast 20 rum and 80 cannon balls #Do not laze about. #Talking is allowed, but please make sure to work at a station and get work done. Dont forget more puzzling means more poe #If you are going to leave after a battle please say so. If you leave right after a battle without saying something, you may get your booty reduced. Stating you are leaving will make sure this does not happen. #Please take the station you are asked to take. The B Naver will place you in the best place to support for the pilly, ensuring you and the other jobbers poe Thank ye very much.....arrr... We come from all around the world, in all different time zones, so there is almost always someone sailing. ;Rank Requirements Cabin person : Mates who have joined without subscribing Pirate: A cabin person who has subscribed. Officer: Be sufficient (narrow) in all puzzles excluding swordfighting, navigation, and battle navigation. You will have Distiguised+ in two or more puzzling activites. By this point, ye will be subscribed on our forums and have gained trust of the Capt and crew mates F. officer: Same requirements as officer, however one must be a team player, help others on pillages, give advice to those who ask for it. S.Officer: These mates truely represent the finest that our crew has to offer. Senior officers are trustworthy, sufficient in most if not all puzzles piracy wise. They are here for your support, to help you (however senior officers are often busy ppl, so please understand if they are unable to answer your question immediately)